My Little Pony: Visit From a Friend
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo gets an unexpected visit from Sweetheart, a pony he befriended back when he was in Ponyland City, Neo and his friends look forward to spending a few days with her, while staying with Neo and his friends, she meets the ponies of Ponyville, and she later gets to meet Princess Celestia.


My Little Pony: Visit From a Friend

Over at the Castle of Friendship, Neo and Twilight were hanging out in the throne room together. Neo was watching a movie on his IPad while Twilight read a book. Spike was in the room, cleaning it up and making the room as clean and sparkly as he could.

A few minutes later, there came a knock at the castle door. Neo got up and answered the door, when Neo opened the door, he couldn't believe who he was seeing. Right outside stood a young white pony with a pink mane and a cutie mark that was a red heart with 3 small yellow hearts. It was Sweetheart, one of the ponies that Neo met back when he was living in Ponyland City when he had lost his memory about a month ago.

Neo couldn't believe that Sweetheart was here in Ponyville, and in Equestria. But he was happy to see her and he invited her in. Sweetheart came in and she said she found out from some town ponies that he was living in this castle. Neo had missed Sweetheart and she had missed him, she gave him a big hug and told him how much she had missed him. Neo brought Sweetheart into the throne room where she met Twilight and Spike. Twilight and Spike couldn't believe that Sweetheart was here either, she lived a very very long way from Ponyville. But no matter how she got here, Twilight was willing to let her stay in the castle during her stay in Ponyville.

An hour later, Twilight's friends came over to hang out at the castle and they were very happy and excited to see Sweetheart. Neo, Spike and the ponies sat in the throne room and had a friendly conversation. Sweetheart was impressed by the castle and she thought it was a very lovely castle. Rarity asked Sweetheart how she managed to come all the way from Ponyland City and Sweetheart said that she had missed Neo and really wanted to see him again, so her parents saved up some money and got her a trip to Equestria. She came the rest of they way on the Friendship Express.

Applejack asked her how things were going in Ponyland City and Sweetheart said that everything was fine there, she still hangs out with her friends, has tea parties with them, and just spends girly time with them. They talked a little longer and then Neo showed Sweetheart some funny YTP videos on his IPad ("YTP Strange Things Are Happening," "YTP You Are a Sad Strange Little Man," "YTP Mr. Banks has a Mental Breakdown," "YTP The Disfunctional Banks Family," "YTP Pooh's honey Hassle"). Sweetheart laughed at each video constantly and she couldn't stop laughing. Then Neo decided to take Sweetheart out and show her around Ponyville. And so Neo and Sweetheart went out into town and Neo told her that she would love Ponyville.

Neo and Sweetheart walked through Ponyville and Sweetheart met lots of town ponies, including Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, Derpy Hooves, Cheerilee, Big Macintosh, Octavia, Vinyl Scratch, and others. Then Neo took Sweetheart to the Ponyville Spa Center, they walked in and the spa ponies greeted them. Sweetheart said she would like a massage and Lotus said, "Of course, right this way sweetie." Aloe and Lotus took Sweetheart into the back and Neo went back there as well to use the steam room.

When they were finished, Neo paid for the service and tiped the spa ponies, then they walked out of the spa feeling relaxed and sparkly. Sweetheart loved the spa and Neo said it was one of his favorite places to visit in Ponyville. Then Neo took Sweetheart to Sugarcube Corner, he said it was the best bakery in town and it's also where Pinkie Pie lives. They went into the bakery and Mrs. Cake greeted them, Sweetheart asked for 3 cupcakes and Neo paid for them, Sweetheart ate the cupcakes and she thought they were the best cupcakes she had ever eaten. Sweetheart agreed that Sugarcube Corner was indeed the best bakery in town.

As Neo and Sweetheart continued to walk through town, they came across the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The crusaders came over to Sweetheart and she thought they were such adorable fillies. Sweetheart gave the crusaders a hug and they liked her very much. Then Neo and Sweetheart went back to the castle and she thought Ponyville was a wonderful place to live, she seemed to like it better than Ponyland City.

When they got back to the castle, Twilight had a letter for Neo from Princess Luna, in the letter, Luna said that she wanted to spend the weekend with Neo and he is more than welcome to bring his friends. Neo always looked forward to spending time with his beautiful wife, and he enjoyed it even more when he got to bring his friends. And so Neo and his friends, including Sweetheart were on the Friendship Express and were on their way to Canterlot Castle.

When they arrived at the castle, Princess Celestia greeted them in the hallway and she noticed Sweetheart, she walked over to her, she smiled at her and said, "Hello dear, I don't believe we've met." Sweetheart was nervous about meeting Princess Celestia for the first time, but Neo told her not to be nervous, she may be the princess, but she's very sweet and she cares very deeply for her subjects, he even mentioned that he was nervous when he met her for the first time.

Sweetheart introduced herself and Celestia smiled at her and said, "Well I'm pleased to meet you Sweetheart, I am Princess Celestia and I welcome you to Equestria." Sweetheart said she was from Ponyland and Celestia was charmed to meet a pony from the country outside of Equestria.

Then Neo met up with Princess Luna and she was ready to spend the weekend with him. Luna was surprised to see Sweetheart here in Equestria, but Luna welcomed her and said it was nice to see her again, Sweetheart bowed at her and called her "Your highness." Luna mentioned that she is not only the princess, but she's also married to Neo. Sweetheart remembered that from when she first met Luna back in Ponyland City, and she thought it must be wonderful to be married to a princess, and Neo said it was a blessing. And so Neo and Luna spend the weekend together along with Neo's friends and Sweetheart.

When the weekend was over, it was time for Sweetheart to go back to Ponyland. Neo and his friends took Sweetheart to the train station and Neo said goodbye to Sweetheart and said he would miss her. Sweetheart gave Neo a hug and said she would miss him too, she was hoping that she'll get to come and visit again very soon.

Then Neo and his friends watched Sweetheart get on the train, and when the train left, Sweetheart waved at them from her window. They watched the train leave until it was out of sight and Neo and his friends hoped that Sweetheart would come and visit again very soon.

The End.


End file.
